Radiant Hero Ike/Script
My Castle Visits First Visit *'Ike': "I'm Ike. Heard of me? I'm with the Greil Mercenaries. You're the lord/lady of this castle? Hmph... You look fairly strong. Oh, take your hand off your weapon. I'm not here to fight you. I was on a journey when I was struck by a burst of light. Next thing I knew, I was here. No idea what snatched me away, though. Say, what's your name? Corrin, is it? A fine name. I've spoken to a few of your friends—they have told me a bit of this place. One offered to feed me. I guess kind people exist everywhere. I would like to show my thanks, if you'll accept a gift..." (You are given a choice between "sturdy armor" Pauldron or "flashy armor" Pauldron) *'Ike': "Thank you for the hospitality, Corrin. Been a pleasure to meet you. I'm leaving to explore this world of yours. Seems interesting. I suspect we will meet again...somehow. So, until then, good-bye." Second Visit *'Ike': "Hey, Corrin! Here I am again, summoned to your castle. Odd, but I'm glad to see you again. I've been traveling this land. I've found that this world is filled with worthy opponents. I've heard tales of strong tribal leaders and royal families with special powers. Of course, I encountered the usual scum, too—pirates, bandits, and the like. I fought them all, but they proved unworthy of my attention. What I wouldn't give for a good brawl. Where I came from, such battles were nonstop. I miss the challenge. Not the most heroic of motivations... But I am a mercenary, after all. Hey, do you like a good fight, Corrin? Do you strive for peace, or is conflict with strong foes that you enjoy?" (If "yes" Pauldron is chosen) *'Ike': "Ah, I like it. Still, a love of battle is unusual among royals. But I could tell when we first met that you were formidable. You'd make a worthy rival if times were different." (If "no" Pauldron is chosen) *'Ike': *'Ike': "Thanks again for welcoming me into your castle. Here, take this. It will help your cause. I look forward to our next meeting. I have a feeling that we will cross blades. And then we will see which of us is truly the stronger." Third Visit *'Ike': "We meet again, Corrin. I hoped we would. But this meeting should not take place here. Because we will face each other in battle to see which of us is stronger. Our battle will be outside this castle—out in the wild! Now, take all the time you want to prepare yourself. But don't forget to gather up your courage. You'll need it when battling me. Where I came from, I faced the mightiest around in constant battle. We didn't crave brutality, only true tests of one's skills. So in this sense, when you and I fight, only one will emerge the victor... Yet in another, we will both win. Now, Corrin, get ready for battle. Then join me beyond these walls." Opening Dialogue *'Ike': "We meet again! Ha! Ready to cross blades? Then come at me with everything you've got–and more. I'll warn you. I'm no pushover. So you'd better give it your best!" Vs Ike Pre-Battle Defeated Ending Dialogue *'Ike': "You're pretty tough, Corrin. You and your crew. That's just what I expected. So... I've decided to join you." *'Corrin': "Join us?" *'Ike': "Yes. I'll lend my sword to your cause." *'Corrin': "I can't believe it!" *'Ike': "Hmm? I don't see why it should surprise you. I'm always on the lookout for experience that will sharpen my steel. And I suspect you're walking a difficult path. I could be useful." *'Corrin': "You're just on the search for tough enemies to battle, aren't you?" *'Ike': "All right—you got me! But either way, I still offer you my service." *'Corrin': "Thank you. We all could learn much from a courageous warrior like you." *'Ike': "Good to be working with you. I'll do my best to keep you all alive." Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script